Un trato interesante
by Matryoshkah
Summary: OS: La política en el Sunny es que cada quien debe lavar su propia ropa, aun así, Zoro desea que Nami lave la suya y le hace una oferta interesante para que ella acceda. ZoNa.


_Disclaimer: One Piece le pertenece a Eiichiro Oda-sensei. _

* * *

><p><strong>Un trato interesante<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cada semana como de costumbre, cuando Zoro ve a Nami lavar la ropa, se pregunta: ¿Cómo se sentiría la ropa al ser lavada por ella? Porque sinceramente, lavar su ropa da tal flojera que ni le provoca enjuagarla, la coloca a secar con todo y el jabón aun en ella. En ocasiones la ropa queda con un olor extraño y la mayoría de las veces, queda tiesa como cartón. No es como si Zoro no supiese lavar, es que él siempre ha pensado que ese tipo de tarea se les da mejor a las mujeres.

La política en el Sunny es que cada quien debe lavar su propia ropa, pero Nami también lava la ropa de Luffy. Una vez Luffy le confesó que su ropa queda muy suave y aromática cuando Nami la lava. Desde entonces, a Zoro le dan ganas de pedirle que también lave su ropa, pero sabe que Nami le saldrá con una patada, así que para evitarse el sermón, sigue lavando él mismo.

De igual manera le parece injusto que Nami lave la ropa de Luffy sólo porque él "no sabe lavar, gasta mucha agua, gasta mucho su valioso y caro detergente, esto y lo otro." La norma es que cada quien lave su propia ropa… entonces Zoro iba a gastar mucha agua y detergente para ver si Nami lavaba la suya también.

Le enoja, sí, siente celos y enojo. Pero de igual forma se mantiene callado. Si a Nami no le trae problema lavar la ropa de alguien más, Zoro no tenía razón para refutar algo al respecto.

—¿Qué quieres Zoro? No miras que aún no he terminado de lavar. —Nami le reclama. A ella le enoja que la interrumpan mientras hace sus oficios, aunque de hecho, sabe que Zoro lleva un buen rato mirándola desde la puerta del baño. Esa faceta del espadachín le causa curiosidad.

—Estoy aquí porque quiero que laves mi ropa. —directo al punto, sin ningún prólogo. Nami alza una ceja.

—Dame una buena razón por la cual yo deba lavar una ropa apestosa que, además de sudor, debe estar impregnada de sake y que otra sustancias más. —Comenta Nami mientras sigue lavando la ropa sin prestar mucha atención a Zoro. Pero éste no se da por vencido.

—Pues te pagaré.

—Ah, esas son otras palabras —Nami detiene su actividad para mirarlo. Cuando se trata de un precio, las cosas tienen sentido—. Pero ¿tendrá un pobre y arruinado espadachín como tú, la cantidad de dinero para pagarme a mí?

—No tengo dinero, pero te puedo pagar con otra cosa. —Con una ligera sonrisa, Zoro cierra la puerta del baño y Nami se imagina lo que él hará.

—¿Con que me pagarás? —Pregunta. Zoro está un poco más cerca de su cuerpo que lo habitual, y tiene una mirada desinteresada y algo aniñada, la cual dirige hacia la ventana del baño.

—Qué te parece un beso.

De verdad Nami esperaba algo mejor, algo que le pudiese servir, algo que fuese un poco más duradero o productivo. Pero ciertamente no es una mal oferta, es un trato interesante. La relación sentimental entre la navegante y el espadachín es de «se miran, se besan, se hablan, se gritan, se pelean, él la salva, ella lo golpea, se perdonan y vuelven a pelearse» pero no son nada en especial más que «nakamas.» Y ya han pasado varias semanas desde que no hay besos entre ellos, y a veces los besos son muy necesarios, Nami siente su boca reseca cuando los besos se hacen escasos, y más cuando el que los comparte con ella está a sólo metros de distancia. Es frustrante.

—Buena oferta pero ¿sólo un beso?

—No sé, los que quieras. —Responde Zoro dejando la bolsa de ropa en el suelo.

Nami sonríe mientras él la besa porque al parecer Zoro estuvo comiendo mandarina y el beso sabe a su fruta favorita, él sabe cómo utilizar su lengua, sabe la exactitud con la que debe presionar su labio inferior, y sabe cómo hacerla gemir sólo con un beso, sin tocar ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo más que su boca. Y sabe cómo calentarla.

—Zoro, ¿Se puede saber porque no me habías besado en todos estos días? —El gesto relajado y sereno de Nami desaparece para dar paso a uno enojado y frustrado—. ¿Acaso ya te aburrí? ¿Ya perdí el encanto?

Zoro se sienta en una esquina del baño y junta sus brazos atrás de su cabeza. Viéndola desde ese ángulo se pregunta por qué cada vez que Nami lava, se coloca el short más corto que tiene, y la camisa más reveladora de su set de camisas reveladoras. Es un delito andar vestida de esa forma, ¿Acaso no le da frío? Más bien parece que la condenada lo hace al propósito, Zoro está casi seguro que a ella le gusta que la miren. Incluso hace esos seductores movimientos mientras restriega la ropa.

—Ah, pero si tanto querías besarme, por qué simplemente no lo hiciste —Zoro responde, sin quitarle la mirada de encima—. No me hagas parecer como un maldito pervertido urgido, intenta buscarme alguna vez por tu propia cuenta.

Ella también tiene un orgullo pesado, por lo que comprende lo que Zoro intenta decirle. Ella no lo busca por la misma razón que él no la busca a ella.

—Que importa, te lavaré la ropa —Nami accede finalmente, pero antes, se acerca a Zoro y le da otro beso, ésta vez es ella quien controla la situación, y para el espadachín eso es más relajante que dormir en la cubierta del Sunny en un día con brisa. Luego Nami concluye con una juguetona sonrisa y con una invitación a su habitación para esa noche. Por supuesto, él accede sin ningún problema.

Si ese es el precio para que Nami lave su ropa, Zoro va a malacostumbrarse.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mi segundo one-short para este fandom :'D <strong>_

_**Leo mucho LuNa y ZoRo por aquí pero tienen al ZoNa desahuciado, así que me animé a hacer esta viñeta con mi pareja favorita :3 e**__**spero haya gustado. ¡Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
